


He Noticed

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Food, Other, Picky Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Reader has sensory issues with food, and Hannibal noticed.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	He Noticed

Hannibal stood at the cutting board, as he often did, preparing your next meal. He had classical music playing in the background, you were in your office finishing up some work, and Hannibal had his culinary workspace to himself. All in all it was a completely ordinary scene. Except for one minor detail.

Off to the side of the cutting board was a notebook that Hannibal had been taking detailed notes in for the past several weeks. In those notes he had kept a detailed list of every food he had made you that you didn’t like. 

He could tell when you were trying to hide it. Not that you weren’t trying, but he was a psychiatrist after all. He was trained to notice small details; it was in his nature. 

In the notebook he described every time you didn’t finish your plate, every time you hid food in your napkin, and every other tactic you used to try and hide your discomfort from him. Each and every kind of food you tried to discard.

He didn’t quite understand why you wouldn’t just tell him outright that some foods didn’t sit right with you, but he supposed you were just trying to spare his feelings. It made sense, he did love to cook after all. You might be worried that he would be offended if you admitted you didn’t like something he made. Well, you seemed to be rubbing off on him, because Hannibal was trying to spare your feelings in return, and slowly eliminate all foods you disliked via trial and error.

So far he had compiled quite a list, but he was a master at his craft. He could make an amazing meal no matter how many foods you disliked. After all, what kind of cook would he be if he couldn’t improvise?

“That smells good!” You called from your office.

“It will be done in a half hour.” He called back, moving from the cutting board to the stove. He felt that he was getting closer and closer to creating the perfect meal that you could fully enjoy, and honestly, he was enjoying the challenge.


End file.
